


Chain of hearts

by Firehedgehog



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that his heart had a destiny, after all the first time around he failed. (written before i got the game with ventus and co)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of hearts

I own nothing but the fic and anything original. All KH stuff belongs to its owners, which I wish I did own.

I know this is a weird one-shot, but it did start as a dream and would actually explain the ventus looks like Roxas thing.

Chain Of Hearts

By Firehedgehog

Names have power, they shape and control ones being. But the truth is that a name links heart, mind, body and soul. When a heartless is born a soul is torn in two between body and heart, nobody and heartless.

The soul yearns to be full again, and so the heartless goes crazy in taking hearts wanting its own while a nobody searches for its nobody and heart.

What many thing people don't know, is that some hearts and souls have a certain destiny every time they are reborn. Sometimes carrying pieces of there last self with them.

My name is Sora, but I have a secret.

In my last life I was known as Ventus, I failed... and so this life I continue to defeat the evil and hope to free both Terra and Aqua. Parts of them exist still, a nd they cannot be reborn till tehy are fully free.

Its funny, who knew my nobody Roxas would be a mirror image of my past?

I can't remember my lives from before that, but from the way things feel I have the feeling that I have been the keyblade master in more then two lives. This feeling came to me the first time when my past life of Ventus came back to me, after Axel died.

I wonder, in this chain of destiny and hearts that control me, will I meet all my friends again.

Well, I know I reincarnate...

So its onlya question of when they will.

END


End file.
